Friendship Beats 'Em All
by Irinaa
Summary: Two childhood friends, Nora and Eric, find themselves in an unusual sitiation that forces them to get closer than ever. Eric/Nora AU and AH.
1. The Hurt

_I shot for the sky, but I'm stuck on the ground._

_Why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down…_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I never know why is coming down, down, down.._

_Jason Walker – Down_

* * *

Laying in my bed beneath the cold sheets, my mind started wandering, like it always did. Images of my life were flashing before my eyes. The most common image was my mom's. She was dead for 3 years now, but it felt like yesterday when she was all hyper and making me my favorite cake. Since her death my dad, Russell, was an alcoholic. He was almost never home, but when he was, he hit me for some reason he always find. Either because there was no food on the table, even if he almost never eats just drinks, or just to blame me for my mom's death. And why condemn him? She had an infection even since she gave birth to me and that was the main reason of her death. But there was someone to keep me strong: my best friend Eric. Tall, muscular, with a lovely blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he was 2 years older than me and we knew each other since kindergarten. And since we were living in a small town, we never grew apart since. The problem was I had this major crush on him since forever, but never had to guts to tell him.

I think I may have dozed off, because the front door shutting loudly made me almost jump. Fuck. Dad was home. Jumping off the bed by my own will, I grabbed my backpack in which I put some clothes on earlier and sneaked out of the house so my dad couldn't see me. As long as I wasn't in his sight, I was safe.

I made my way to Eric's house. I knew that even he wasn't home, his mother, Kalisa, would be for sure. His mom was a wonderful woman. Her and my mom were almost like sisters before she died. Tall with a long raven hair and blue eyes just like her son, she was like a mother to me after my mom died. Eric grew up more than me with just one parent since his father, Godric, died of cancer almost 15 years ago. Mrs. Kali never looked at another man ever since.

Knocking at the magnificent wooden door, I could hear slight giggles and laughs coming from the inside so I guessed Eric had his girlfriend over. Meh. I didn't like her, but there's no way I could like one of his girlfriends anyway.

Eric himself opened the door for me and I could feel my heartbeat going crazy. His lips curled up into a bid boyish grin at the sight of myself, showing off white perfect teeth.

"Hey, Nora. What are you doing here at this time?" he asked me with a warm voice.

"I…well…my dad's drunk again and I didn't want to be in the same house with him, but since I see you're busy I'll just.." I didn't get to finish the sentence because Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Nah. It's okay. You can sleep in the guest room which is more like your room now." He said, trying perhaps to be funny, but seeing my expression he just stopped. "I'm...sorry for that."

"No, it's okay." I shook my head and showed him a small smile to assure him he didn't offend me. "Is your mom home?" I asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. She's in the kitchen." He nodded, pointing to the kitchen door, even that I already knew where it was.

"Thanks." Was all I said then made my way to the kitchen, passing by the living room where Mary was on the sofa all pouty, waiting for Eric.

"Hey, Nora." She greeted me with a stupid smile on her face and I saw her beam at the sight of Eric going back to her.

"Hey…" I muttered then stormed into the kitchen.

"Nora, honey." Mrs. Kali came to me and hugged me tightly. "Go put your backpack upstairs then come back here. I bet you're hungry." She didn't need to ask me why I was here because she already knew.

Happy that I didn't have to see the gross couple again, I made my way upstairs and into the guest room. Throwing the backpack onto the bed, I hurried back into the kitchen because I was starving. Kalisa knew me so well. Sitting down at the table, I started eating from the spaghetti she had made. From there I could clearly hear the laughs and how much they had. I just rolled my eyes at them and continued eating from the delicious warm food.

"They are celebrating 5 months together tomorrow." Mrs. Kali said. I have never seen him so happy.

I let out an involuntary groan and just stared at the food in my table. Mrs. Kali came next to me and kissed the top of my head, going: "Except perhaps when he's around you."

I stopped chewing and looked up at her amazed as she rewarded me with one of her warm smiles because I ate everything she had put for me on the plate. Taking it from the table she went and washed it.

"Go to your room, missy, and sleep. You need it." She said without looking back at me.

I sit up and went upstairs to my room. Eric's door was cracked a bit and I could see him and Mary on his bed kissing and…stuff. I rolled my eyes a second time tonight and just closed the door and lied on the bed. Lucky me his room was next to mine.

A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door. Opening my eyes, I saw Eric coming in. His features were cold and he sat on the bed, looking angry.

"What happened?" I frowned. He stayed quiet and threw me a phone. It was Mary's. Opening it, I could see the reason why he was angry. There were a few messages between her and someone who wasn't Eric.

*See you tomorrow, babe?*

*Yeah, sure. After I get rid of this ass, we'll meet tomorrow night. I love you, baby.*

*Love you too, babe.*

"She's taking a shower right now." He said with a harsh voice. I moved towards him and just wrapped my arms around his muscular form.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say. He was so cold and distant. It wasn't like him.

Standing up, he took the phone and stormed out of the room. I wasn't going to miss this show. Jumping off the bed, I went after him and leaned against the door's threshold.

"What the fuck is this?" he shouted at her, throwing her phone to her.

"I..I can explain, Eric. Really." She said, her voice barely audible. I wasn't judging her, Eric could be really scary sometimes.

"Explain me what? How you've been cheating on me? Oh, for fuck's sake! Get the fuck out of my house!" he yelled.

She looked at me, trying to find a way to escape his anger, but I just shrugged my shoulders at her and give her the "That's what you get for messing with his feelings" look. She took all her clothes and went to the bathroom to put them on, the she was out of the door a few minutes later.

After making sure she was gone for good, Eric stood on his bed and put his face between his hands. Taking a few steps towards him, I muttered: "Eric…" But I couldn't say anything else because he said in a ice cold tone: "Get out."

I let out a deep sigh then got out of his room and went to mine. Trying again to go to sleep, my mind started wandering again. All I knew at that moment was that I hated that bitch's guts for playing like that with Eric.

And since he wasn't in such a great mood, I was gonna wake up early the next morning and just go home, no matter in what mood my dad was.

Poor Eric.

* * *

**This idea came to me while I was at my aunt. I really hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. Irinaa. =)**


	2. The Bonding

_I've been roaming around,__  
__Always looking down at all I see.__  
__Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach…  
…_

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep.__  
__Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat.  
__Kings Of Leon – Use Somebody_

* * *

I was trying to still fall asleep at 3am. Rolling my eyes I got up and grabbed my backpack. Fuck Eric and his moody self. I came here to get my mind off everything in my life and because of that bitch, I couldn't make myself comfortable.

Quietly walking out of the house, I made my way home through the cold night. Covering my head, I was grateful to have my favorite hoodie on. It was warm and my mom bought it for me with a few sizes bigger. It was perfect now. As in every moment of silence my mind started wondering in every direction possible and it made me realize what a bad friend I was to Eric for leaving like that.

Stepping on the porch of my own old house I could hear the TV and I guessed my dad fell asleep with it like that. It was a bad move to get inside on the front door. I was so wrong thinking my dad was asleep. After opening the door I was knocked down by my dad's fist.

"Where the fuck have you been, bitch?" he yelled at me. There was a strong smell of alcohol and puke coming from him.

I curled up into a small ball in the nearest corner looking up at him, my eyes full of fear, while cupping my hit cheek in my small palm. I hated him, with every inch of my being. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me beg him to stop.

Because he wasn't pleased with hitting me with just his fists and feet, once I let out a loud whimper, he struggled to unbuckle his belt and started hitting me with it. Hot tears were falling down my icy cheeks as I closed my eyes trying to shut him out, screaming in my head at him to stop. I knew there were going to be bruises all over my body.

But at some point, between him yelling and my quiet sobs, the door opened, smashing against the wall and something made all those hits stop. I tried to open my eyes, but hardly was able to. When I finally could I noticed Eric beating up my drunk father. He was here. I didn't care how or why, but he was there to save me.

"That's it! I'm taking her away from you." Eric growled, anger palpable around his tall form. Hitting him one more time, he knocked my dad down. Meanwhile, I was trying to stand up, every bone in my body trying to stop me from doing it.

Eric took my hand, a little too harsh, but I said nothing. He dragged me to my room and started putting some clothes in my backpack. I didn't want to annoy him even more so I just stood there quiet. My eyes wandered around the room and once I started scanning the bed I noticed there the teddy Eric gave me.

It was my 16th birthday, one year after my mom's death and that was the present he gave me: a big fluffy teddy. Carefully walking towards the bed due to my injuries, I took the teddy and hugged it. Eric grabbed my backpack and when he spotted me, his features warmed up.

"Come on, silly. We're going home."

My lips formed an involuntary small smile at his words. He was right. His house was more of a home than my own. Following him to the car, I let him open the door for me. Letting out a soft whimper when I sat down, I slowly closed the door and waited for him to get this car going. Resting my head against the cold wall, trying to calm my heartbeat, I whipped my eyes.

"Why did you come over?" I find myself saying with a voice that didn't even seemed mine. I looked over at him and his icy eyes were fixed on the road as he went: "I couldn't sleep so I went to your room, wanting to…" his voice trailed off. He wanted to sleep next to me? I couldn't help the shock on my face, but he then continued. "I saw you weren't in your room so I guessed you went home. Then I decided to come and see how you were, knowing what your father can do. Then I found you there and…" he shrugged both his shoulders.

I didn't need another reason. Leaning my head again against the cold glass, I sighed. God, I was exhausted.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Nora. We need to get that scratch on your cheek cleaned."

I just frowned at that. What scratch? Moving my hand to my cheek I could feel something wet on there and I knew it wasn't tears. Sighing heavily I just waiting until Eric stopped the car. Something in his look made me not move, not until he came by and opened my door.

I tried to take my backpack from then car, but he just softly slapped my hand away and he took it instead. He only let me carry the teddy. I followed him inside and into the kitchen. He pointed to one of the chairs and I obediently sat down. He prepared what he had to and returned to me, cleaning the scratch on my cheek. God, how was I suppose to not love him? Gazing into his icy eyes as our faces were merely inches close, I sighted softly, trying to ignore the pain on my cheek.

After he finished we both sat up. He took my backpack again and we both went to my room. I was feeling stupid for having to stay here instead of just staying at my house, but I'd rather be anywhere but my house. Laying in the bed, I just looked up at Eric as I was squishing the teddy he gave me in my arms.

"Scoot over." He said after a few seconds of awkward silence then he lied next to me. His long arm reached around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. He closed his eyes then sighed deeply in my hair. I put my head on his shoulder, never letting the teddy go out my arms. Oh, how I've missed this. His arms. His warmth. He was just perfect. And he was my best friend. Nothing more.

* * *

**So, this is the second chapter, which surprisingly for myself I uploaded in the same day at Leah's request. The same Leah to whom this…well...whole story I dedicate to. #ILufChuMahCuddleMonstah. And again, thanks for reading. Irinaa. =)**


	3. The Confession

_We touch, I feel a rush, we clutch, it isn't much,  
But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us.  
It's lust, it's torturous.  
..._

_I'll do whatever it takes, when I'm with you, I get the shakes,  
My body aches when I ain't with you, I have zero strength.  
There's no limit on how far I would go, no boundaries, no lengths.  
_

_Eminem - Space Bound_

* * *

The next morning I woke up was probably the best in my whole life. Somehow while sleeping, Eric's head ended up on my shoulder and my hand in his hair. Trying my best not to wake him, my fingers trailed their way through his hair in a smoothing manner. His eyes opened slowly, big blue irises meeting my own. A small smile formed on my lips as he just closed his eyes back, groaning, gripping my waist tighter.

"Come on, Eric. I need to take a shower." I whispered to him. Looking back at me he rolled his icy hues, then rolled on his other side. Once in the bathroom, I carefully took my clothes off and gathered them in a pile of dirt. I whimpered at the feeling of the hot water on my bruised skin, but managed to spend a total of 40 good minutes in the bathroom.

When I got back into my room with just a towel wrapped around my waist, the bed was made and my teddy was in the centre. Little things like this he always did, made me smile and fall for him. I could just picture in my head Eric cuddling my teddy. A light laugh left my lips, as I never thought I'd find myself laughing after a day like yesterday, but that's what Eric did to me.

Picking up some of my clothes, I quickly slipped into them then made my way downstairs, finding Eric into the kitchen. He was already making breakfast. So un-Eric.

"Morning, Nora." He said with a big boyish grin that cleaved his face in two. I blinked a few times then sat on one of the chairs and went: "What the fuck happened to you?" He shrugged and focused on the two cups of coffee. "Slept good, I guess."

Taking one of the cups from him and sipping, I had a chance to watch him closer. Though, he got the same chance and I could read hurt in his eyes. He felt bad for me and he was trying to cheer me up. I rolled my eyes at that statement of my own and he frowned in confusion.

Eating the bowl of cereal I had in front of me, I felt kind of bad for refusing his eggs and bacon. My stomach problem didn't allow me to eat any bacon, which sucked. As I nearly finished my cereals Eric's phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he frowned and the caller ID then put his phone on the table. It was Mary calling him.

We spent most of the day in silence after that call. Maybe because it was that awkward feeling we got around each other after last night when we slept together, which obviously wasn't like when we were little. Later that evening, while we were watching TV, someone called at the door. Both me and Eric looked quizzically at each other then he got up and went to the door. After a few minutes of waiting I decided to see who it was. Once I stepped into the hall I saw Mary in Eric's arms, kissing him. I could feel my heart breaking into small pieces. Even breathing seemed hard at that moment. Struggling to take a deep breath, I made my way out of the house through the back door. Could my life get any worse than that?

The answer: maybe. Good thing it was almost dawn, because my feet made their way to the only bar I knew they'd serve alcohol to minors. I needed to get drunk and take a lot of things out of my mind.

I was at my 5th glass of vodka with orange juice when Eric showed up from literally nowhere beside me. Well, my mind was so fogged by the alcohol that I never noticed him coming in. I could read annoyance on his beautiful features and his never were stretched to maximum. He sat down beside me and glanced at my drunk form. God, this is the last state I ever wished he'd see me.

"What are you doing here, Nora?" he demanded in a harsh voice. I raised my fifth glass of vodka up towards him. "Getting drunk." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and I finished that last glass.

"I broke up with her already. Whatever you saw back home was nothing. I'm.." he stumbled all the words at once and I stopped him before he could finish. "Stop right there. I don't care. I don't even want to know." I blurted out, annoyed. It was better if he'd think I didn't give a fuck at all and that I just got drunk because my father was a dick.

Sighing, he got up and grabbed my upper arm. "Let's just go home." Trying to stand up, I could barely feel my legs for they were all jelly-like. He picked me up in his arm as I was laughing too loud for my own good because I couldn't stand up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and took in his enchanting scent. After putting me in his car, I rested my head against the cold glass of the window, hoping to calm down the massive headache that was starting to install in.

He got into the driver's seat and started the car with a soft engine roar that to my drunk being seemed more like a lion roar. I knew I'd throw everything I ate in the last few days up if I didn't kept myself busy with talking, but I also knew I may say some stupid thing if I open my mouth, which precisely happened. "I've always had a crush on you, you know. Ever since I...well...know you." I couldn't believe myself for telling him that, but he kept quiet and I was too scared and too tired to open my eyes and see the expression on his face. Once we reached his house, he just said: "Well, that makes two of us." My eyes flicked wide open as he was just closing his door and making his way to mine.

Still being too drunk, I thought I just hallucinated him saying that so I ignored it. When he opened my door, his arms slipped around me and he picked me up again. "I guess these last two days have showed me what I really feel and with who I truly belong with" his words made me stare up at him in wonder. Just when I opened my eyes and was about to say something stupid, I felt his lips on mine, shutting me up.

It was a sweet lingering kiss that brought some sense in my drunk form. Despite my clouded mind, I knew I wasn't dreaming. I knew it was real. I knew he was feeling the same.

* * *

**Uhm… Well, firstly, sorry for the crappy chapter. It is the last one. Next week I'm starting high school, therefore I don't know when I'll be able to start another fic. I'll mostly be on Twitter and RP/SL there. I really hope you enjoyed the whole story and again, I want to apologize for this chapter not being that good. Thank you for reading this. Love, Irinaa. =)**


End file.
